degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Degrassikid/Eli
Part 9 inspired by the song "Empty With You" by The Used. next morning rings Eli-Hello? Mr.Goldsworthy-Where the hell are you son? Eli-I can't tell you dad. Mr.Goldsworthy-If you don't come now I'm kicking you out the house. Eli-Fine by me. Mr.Goldsworthy-I'm throwing your stuff out. Eli-Too late I have all my stuff and my money. Mr.Goldsworthy-No you dont. Eli-Go check my room. goes through Eli's room and finds everything gone. hangs up his phone wakes up Eli-Ugh. Clare-Is something wrong Eli? Eli-Oh, sorry to wake you babe. Clare-Are you okay? Eli-No, my dad just called me. Clare-What did he want? Eli-He wants me home now, I told him I cant come home and he kicked me out. Clare-I'm so sorry Eli, maybe you should just go back. Eli-Why would I wanna do that? Clare-Eli, you know we are going to have to go back to Degrassi. Eli-Well not now I just want to be with you, If I go back then you are gonna have to move with your mom. sighs phone ring Eli-Who is it? Clare-My mom. Mrs.Edwards-Clare where the hell are you? Clare-Mom, I'm not going to move with you to grandma's house. Mrs.Edwards-Oh, and what makes you think that? Clare-Because you don't know where I am. Mrs.Edwards-You better not be with that worthless boy. Clare-I'm not. Mrs.Edwards-I don't believe you. Clare-Sorry mom, but I don't care, this is goodbye. Mrs.Edwards-You will come back to me. hangs up her phone Eli-What happen? Clare-She basically said to I better not be with you. Eli-Are you going back? Clare-No I'm not, I told her goodbye. Eli-I love you. Clare-I love you too Eli. Eli-Hmm.. do you want to eat? Clare-Sure. Eli-Let's eat Tacos. Clare-laughs okay Eli. Eli-I think I'm turning my phone off. Clare-Why? Eli-Because I don't want anyone to interupt us. Clare-What about Adam? Eli-I called him in the middle of the night. Clare-What did he say? Eli-He said good luck to us and he'll cover for us. Clare-Is that it? Eli-Yeah, he also asked when and if we are coming back, I said idk. Care-Oh. Eli-Clare, honestly I don't care to go back because I always dreamed of being far far away with some one I love. Clare-But Eli, what about school, we can't just ignore it. Eli-I guess you're right. But can we just not worry about that now? Clare-I guess. talk for hours. Clare-I'm sleepy Eli. Eli-Let's go to sleep. weeks later, Clare & Eli found out so much about each other and how much they have in common. They find out who they are. go swimming in the lake, look at the stars, have so much fun but they are almost running out of money Clare-I feel so empty. Eli-'I could be right here empty with yo'u. I love you. Clare'''-I haven't wasted anything but my time ''' Eli-Why do you say that? Clare-Eli,I'm getting tired of this! Eli-Clare calm down please. Clare-I can't do this anymore. Eli-Why not? Clare-We can't live in this place, it's not ours and I cant just drop out of school. Eli-But we can't go back, where would we live? Clare-Haven't you notice we almost running out of money! Clare-I'm leaving tomorrow, I don't care Eli you can stay here.. Well thats it for part 9 Please tell me what you guys think. leave a comment thank you(: Category:Blog posts